Protect the Prophecy
by PandarenSoul
Summary: He was assigned by his Hokage to go back in time to protect his younger self. But when back he went back everything was different, guess he has to roll with the multiple punches he is about to receive. Gen fic and Road to Ninja crossover
1. Chapter 1

Against the tree the air seemed like it swirled and distorted. The ox masked shinobi moved their hand to the tanto on their back.

A black clothed person dropped to the ground, black mop of hair covered the top of a white fox mask.

"Identify yourself." Ox ordered, tanto position in front of their selves.

The fox masked person said nothing, moving left hand, which Ox noticed had red wrapping over top of long black finger less gloves which covered seals tattooed onto their forearm and shoulder, into a half ram seal.

Ox made a move forward ready to attack.

Clawed hand embedded into their stomach, blood bloomed around the impaled hand, staining the white vest.

"I'm going to need that." Hand withdrew from the chest.

Ox fell forward, mask shattering as their face hit the grassy ground.

Kneeling down the fox masked person hiked Ox up, removing the blood stained vest, putting it over their head. A blood smear ran across the right side of on the mask.

"Konoha here I come." Red eye glowed underneath the eye holes, tomes spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes narrowed at the sight of the sight of the gate. Two men stood at either side.

'There should be and ANBU out here.' They thought, eyes darting around trying to spot the other two. 'Chunin unifo-'

Air pressure changed around the right side of their body.

Fox jumped to the side as the fist, charged with chakra, hit the side of the mask.

Mask cracked and splintered off as Fox crouched on the ground.

Blood dripped, from the shard of porcelain imbedded into their temple, into the black mask covering the lower half of their face.

"Identify yourself!" The cat masked ANBU questioned.

Fox looked up, uncovered eye glowing blood red.

Cat stepped half a step back staring into the tome filled eye, guard dropping "Ho-"

Cat fell to the ground, mask cracking, mouth wide in a silent scream, fingers digging into their arms, blood bubbling around the nails.

Appearing on the top of the wall, Fox looked around the village.

'Academy is there, shopping district, shinobi, civilian, all the clan- where is Uchiha and the police building. Its fine as long as the-"

"What the-?" Fox tilted their head up to the mountain face.

"Why would he?" Wiping the blood out of their eye they looked back at the four faces on the mountains. "Damn it."

Checking the area around them, they disappeared.

Appearing in the shadows they crouched down and watched the boy on the swings. Blond hair shadowed his downcast expression, a bandage poked out from under the shadow on his cheek.

Orange shirt hung off of thin shoulders, slightly torn and way too big for his thin frame.

'It can't be.'

Standing fully up, Fox stepped out of the shadows, silently walking towards the boy.

Their shadow covered the boy, causing him to look up at Fox.

"Are you here to hurt me?" The boy asked, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No," reaching up with a sharp nailed fingers, they pushed aside the broken and cracked mask reveling the same shade of blue that matched the boy's eyes on the right; the right still red with tomes. Both surround with dark markings. "You are Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ya, what's it to you?" He snapped, taking in the strange persons appearance.

"I have been looking for you." Reaching up they pulled down the black mask that connected to their shirt,

Naruto's eyes widened, back whisker marks sat noticeably on the person cheeks.

"I'm Menma, your Uncle." Black lips curled into a grin, pointed canines peaked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I usually don't respond to comments but some people have been asking questions and I thought I would answer some.**

 **Why aren't you chapters longer?** **Well I am really into doing drabble writing right now (Unless it's one of my long world building AU's). Some will be long and some will be short/**

 **You should slow down?** **Well I should but I don't want to. This story is not going to be** **linear** **so it might seem like I am going fast but I actually not. There is like a whole other story between chapter's 1 and 2 so bear with me.**

 **Who is Menma?** **Menma is my angry little child who is too good for this world.**

 **Will you be updating regularly?** **Probably. I am a full time student who is trying to get into forensic heath science and is working full time as well so the updates aren't regular but I will not be abandoning this fic (I have been working on AU for months so I will not abandon this fic)**

Hound eyed the man standing in his young charges kitchen. He showed up out of nowhere one day and had been staying with the boy since then.

He always showed the boy off to school making sure that he had a lunch and snacks then left a few hours later to do who knows what, then came back a few minutes before the boy came home.

It was that cycle day in and day out.

He of course told the Hokage about this man.

In response more ANBU were put to guard the boy, they were only to act if the man harmed the boy in any ways.

"Naruto-chan has always been a nice boy, he's probably just letting him stay."

'Yeah and Gai doesn't wear spandex.' He thought, eyeing the man, knowing that he had an ulterior motive in this situation.

He didn't trust this strange man at all. From the mask he always wore to the eye patch he had covering his right eye.

'It's like he is mocking me, coping my look.'

After weeks of watching the man something finally slipped.

A growled echoed from the apartment, causing the ANBU to freeze at the sound. Rushing through the open window Hound was first on the scene, the man was lying on his back, clutching his head in pain, and eyes shut as tight as possible.

"Who are you?"

Turning the boy was standing in the door frame, holding his school bag in his hand.

"Who are you, what did you do with Menma-nii?"

"I-"

"It's alright brat, I'm fine just a migraine, nothing to worry about." Giving the boy an apologetic look. "You can go Hound-san." Hound's eyes widened slightly as the man, Menma, turned towards him,

Blue eye, just like his sensei and his sons.

"I'm going to have to report this to Hokage-sama."

"Fine whatever, tell the old man whatever you want." Standing up to full height, adjusting his dark blue sweater with black gloved hands.

"What is your name for the report?"

Eye narrowed, "Menma,"

"Full name."

"Menma, Menma Namikaze."


End file.
